Youtubers React: Try To Watch Without Crying
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Its an episode of Youtubers react, in which the object is to watch a series of nostlgic clips, and try not to cry to them. See how our favorite Youtubers, react.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own any Youtubers, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is just something random I thought I'd try to do, in which the Youtubers reacted to this random video thing, I dunno, its not a real video but I just wanted to try it because I might do more reacts...albeit with real videos. So, tell me what you think**

**This list comes from the Nostalgia Critics Top Eleven Saddest Nostalgic moments**

**(()) video is in parenthesis**

**Youtubers reacting : Ian/Anthony/Kalel of Smosh/Wulas, Shane Dawson of Shane Dawsontv, Felix Kjellberg aka Pewdiepie, Ingrid Nilson aka Missglamorazzi, Dan aka Danisnotonfire, Phil Lester aka Amazingphil, Lisa Schwartz aka Lisbug, Jack Douglass aka Jacksfilms, Justine Ezarick aka ijustine, Grace Helbig aka Daily Grace and Toby Turner/Tobuscus**

* * *

" So, this is a video thats a series of sad clips from childhood movies and the challenge is basically try to watch this whole video all the way through, without crying." Said Benny, setting a box of tissues down on the table.

" Oh no." Said Ingrid, with a small nervous giggle, she was not ready for this since she cried fairly easily.

" Crap." Said Ian, Kalel shook her head as Anthony gave an anxious smile he patted both of their shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

" C'mon guys, we can do it." Said Anthony encouragingly. Kalel shook her head and looked at Anthony disbelievingly.

" You might, but I'll probably be bawling like a little baby." She replied.

" Nothing can make me cry." Said Jack confidently, as he pushed the box of tissues away, sure that he wouldn't need it.

*Insert Youtubers react intro*

((The first clip is the Saying Goodbye song, from "Muppets take Manhattan", in which the muppets are all saying goodbye, and going their own seperate ways))

" Oh are you serious?" Asked Toby, looking up at the fine bros. before looking back at the screen and shaking his head.

((_ Saying Goodbye...going away. saying goodbye seems such a hard thing to say, sang Miss Piggy to Kermit just before the train leaves the station))_

Justine gave a small whimper, as she placed a hand to her face and shook her head. She gave a small sniff before clearing her throat.

" Oh my god Miss Piggy's saying goodbye...and oh my god this is so much sadder than I remember." Said Grace sadly, with a small sniff.

" Maybe I will need the tissues after all." Said Jack, with a small smile as the song kept playing.

((_ Saying goodbye, why is it sad? Makes us remember the good times we had))_

Ian leans against Anthony slightly, as does Kalel, Anthony stretches his arms out and hugs them both, rubbing their shoulders comfortingly, as finally the song ended.

" Well, that set the mood perfectly didn't it?" Asked Dan, his cheeks looking abit flustered, beside him Phil wrapped a comforting arm around him and gave him a small reassuring cuddle.

_((_ The next clip is the death of Littlefoot's mom from the Land Before Time_.))_

" No!" Exclaimed Felix, as the image of the large dinosaur, laying upon the rocks as the rain poured down on her dying body appeared.

((_"mother, please get up." Pleaded Littlefoot,_

_" I'm not sure I can, littlefoot." Said his mother._

_" Yes you can."))_

" Words cannot describe how much I hate you right now." Said Toby, with a small sniffle he sighed, and buried his face in his hands as he began to cry.

" No, no,no why?" Asked Ingrid with a small whimper, as she took a deep breath and tried to fan her face to keep the tears from falling.

Shane shook his head, and bit his lip, closing his eyes as the audio played, and Lisa leaned against him. Holding his hand in hers, and gently rubbing it, he wrapped his arm around her, and leaned his head against hers.

_((Dear sweet littlefoot, do you remember they way to the Great Valley?))_

" I saw this in theatres when I was a kid, god did this scar me for life." Said Ian, sadly shaking his head. Kalel looked back at Anthony, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, when she saw his eyes beginning to get watery.

" Its a dinosaur, they died years ago...so why do I still feel so bad?" Asked Jack, looking up at the Fine Bros. before sniffing and looking back to the screen.

((_I'll be with you, even if you can't see me.))_

Justine shook her head and rested her head down on her hands, her shoulders shaking up and down as she cried. Rafi went over, and gave her a hug she sniffed and cried on his shoulder.

_(( The next clip, is the ending to Whats opera Doc, from The Looney Toons))_

" Oh no, I used to cry all the time when I saw this." Said Phil, with a small sigh. Dan, gently placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

" This part scared me, where he's summoning all the lightning, and oh my gosh I hated this as a kid." Said Kalel, Anthony smiled softly, and kissed her cheek as he hugged her .

_((What have I done? I've killed da wabbit." cried Elmer, as he rushed down the stepsto the corpse of Bugs Bunny. ))_

Phil shook his head, and leaned against Dan, who hugged him tightly, as tears, began forming in his eyes.

" Wait what? but...but Bugs Bunny, can't die...what?" Said a clearly distraught Grace Helbig.

" Aww, I remember this...god how did we survive our childhoods?" Asked Felix, looking up at the Fine Bros.

(( _The next clip shown is the drowning of Artax, from the Neverending story))_

" Oh I hated this part." Said Jack, covering his mouth with his hand, as the scene unfolded with Atreyu and Artax in the swamp.

Ingrid shook her head, as Atreyu tried to get Artax out and cried out his name, in the most heartbreaking voice. She shook her head and wiped away her tears. Giving a small whimper, as she cried.

Ian sniffed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds, giving a small sigh, as Anthony and Kalel placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

" Its ok buddy." Said Anthony softly, as Ian, gave another small sigh.

Jack, looked up, as a few tears escaped. He shook his head, and, wiped away the tears trailing down his cheeks.

" This part always gets to me." Said Jack, with a small chuckle, as the tears continued to fall.

((Next clip: Bambi's mom))

" Bambi's mom!" Exclaimed, Lisa horrified, beside her Shane shook his head as the Bambi and his mother ran through the snow as gunshots rang in the distance...when that last one rang out.

Felix shook his head, and gave a small horrified gasp, as Bambi began calling out for his mother.

" She's not coming back...she...sh..." Cried Dan, as he covered his face with his hands and leaned against Phil, who rubbed his back as the other male Youtuber cried on his shoulder. Phil shook his head, and sniffed, as he buried his face in Dan's shoulder, crying as well.

" This was made by a sadist." Said Grace sadly.

* * *

**I'll give you guys a breather here, so next up is the Q/A and the final clip...um, yeah, tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so two people posted what the last and final clip should be someone suggested Mufasa's Death, and another suggested Ash turning to stone in the Pokemon movie and I thought I'd use both so..yeah, here we go. **

* * *

(( The next clip, is Ash tuning to stone as the pokemon cry in the pokemon movie))

" Oh no, I hated this part." Said Grace, covering her mouth.

Felix, sniffed, and sighed softly, as he shook his head watching as the Pokemon began to cry.

Ian shook his head, and covered his face with his hands, his shoulders immediately began to shake. Anthony and Kalel hugged Ian, his face was red and his eyes were very watery. As the Pokemon's tears fell. Kalel sniffed, but didn't fdare let a tear fall as

" Oh my gosh even Pikachu's crying." Said Grace sadly, as Pikachu tried in vain to wake him up. Before finally breaking down and sobbing.

((The next clip, is Mufasa's death.))

" Ok, this is the final clip." Said Rafi, making Felix sigh in relief. Ian dried his tears and nodded, whilst Kalel continued hugging him and Anthony rubbed his best friend's back.

((Long live the king...))

"No!" Exclaimed Kalel, as Mufasa fell to his death and Simba cried out. Immediately Felix, sniffed and rested his head on his arms a shook his head, his cheeks becoming more and more flushed as he went on. Shane shook his head, and broke down crying in Lisa's arms as Simba called out for his dad.

Lisa whimpered, and cried on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

Anthony sniffed, and sighed, softly before closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat. Kalel shook her head and hugged Anthony, crying into his shirt.

((" Dad? come on...you gotta get up...dad, we gotta go home." Pleaded Simba trying to wake up his father...only for Mufasa to remain there...motionless.))

Anthony, looked up, and bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes before finally tears ran down his cheeks, he buried his face in Kalel's shoulder and cried. Ian hugged him, and rested his head against him, crying.

((Help! somebody! anybody...help"))

Felix shook his head, and cried as he rested his face on his hands, his shoulders, shaking as the clip played on...once it was over, there was a small moment of silence.

* Question time*

" Are you guys ok?" Asked Benny in concern.

" I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my body." Said Ingrid numbly, as she sniffed and wiped the tears away from her face.

" I feel hurt, and just...just sad...who would make something like this?" Asked Jack, with a small sigh.

" Whoever made this has problems." Mumbled Toby.

" Why do you think someone would make something like this?" Asked Rafi.

" Because some people feel joy out of causing others pain, and it makes them feel good to make other people cry. So, if you're watching this whoever you are, I will hunt you down and make you cry whilst I laugh." Said Shane, Lisa looked at Shane and furrowed her brows.

" Some men just wanna see the world burn." Said Ian, shaking his head as he wiped away his tears.

" Some people actively do seek out sad things for a vriety of reasons, why do you think those reasons are?" Asked Benny.

" They do? Why?" Asked Felix in confusion. " Why would you wanna make yourself even more sad?"

" They might be going through a really rough time themselves and feel like crying so...they turn on stuff like this, so that they can feel like there's someone out there feeling sad like them, whose just as lonely like them." Said Grace, before sniffing.

" I know one of the things we used to do in school, was actually try and see who could go the longest without crying and alot of people take it as a challenge." Said Dan, beside him Phil nodded.

" And lastly, what would you say to the person who made this?" Asked Benny, The Youtubers, each immediately looked at the camera with a look of pure anger. Each saying how much they hated the person who made this, and why anyone would make them watch this. etc.


End file.
